Tanoshimi Club
by chinochan-inulover
Summary: Kagome finds out Inuyasha's been going to a strip club.Infuriated she intends to make him see how "innocent" they aren't.But she wasn't expecting him to take her revenge so seriously, and they end up fighting.One thing she knew though-it was gonna be big!


**ALERT: f****irst **of all, I just wanna warn you, this was the product of a very boring afternoon. No need telling you its angsty, because my stories usually (always) are. And **second**, I don't even have a notion of most things I wrote, it just came out. So if it seems ridicule, well leave a review saying so. **Third**, i'm sorry this is such a monstrosity, I just didn't feel like turning it into three different chapters.**Oh**, and yeah, its pretty mature altight.

PS- I'm already working on finnishing the tenth chapter of Absolution. For those who follow do not fear, and for those who don't, check it out!It's a drama/angst/Romanc (?) fic.

_**Tanoshimi**_** club: It's gonna be big!**

Lipstick stretched the skin of her lips to cherry red, and her lips twisted in a sadistic smile. She knew this was going to be huge. He'd seriously lose his head as soon as he'd see her there, dancing in lingerie and a provocative smile.

As she took in her image all over again appreciating the way her breast seem enlarged and well supported in the black and red lace bra, her tummy flat and toned and then that garter belt in dark lace combining perfectly with her matching dark and red lace panties, the dark stockings lengthening her already long legs. Grey eyes smiled to herself as she realized and admitted to herself that it had been a long time since she'd felt so sexy.

Tonight would be _big._

There was a motive for why she hadn't been feeling sexy as of late.

She was completely enthralled with her college exams. It wasn't her fault, she'd to focus, and that left little time to be with Inuyasha. But he understood, or at least she thought he did- after all if her grades weren't excellent she'd find her ass back in Kyoto so quickly, not even notorious bad boy Taisho Inuyasha could solve it. And returning to Kyoto meant she wouldn't live with Yasha anymore, and dammit, she _wasn't_ leaving his side!

Therefore the exams were taking a toll of her. All of her attention and time went to the studies, and she left her boyfriend to fend for himself- for three whole weeks until she'd found that card. She'd been looking for changed, some yen coins that she knew he often left in his pockets to put the dirty clothes to laundry, and then in the pocket of her favorite jeans he owned, her hand had came to contact not only with metal but with card. _A_ card, to be more exact.

A card which clearly read: Shibuya district – _Tanoshimi_ club. In the left corner two hands in black with an 18 in white against the darker logotype background. And in the middle, there was a crappy hiragana where it could be read "Come again. Chou-chan"

That night she had waited for him and when he came back at almost 2 AM, although she could see he was completely sober she could see he'd been drinking. His shirt's collar smudged with dark red lipstick.

He looked positively aghast when he saw her there, in one of his large Shirt, that to him were the sexiest thing on her, sitting in one of their living room's armchair, the card swirling between her fingers. The she had gotten up and grabbed the edge of the collar to show it to him. His whole body stiffened when he saw it.

His whole bodily reaction was of a man who had cheated. And she knew he was feeling guilty, but she also knew he wouldn't cheat on her, too many things had transpired between them, and they were together since she was seventeen and he was eighteen. Five years later it was very hard to believe he'd do something like that.

"_Kags, its nothing like that baby…You know I wouldn't do that."_

His whole demeanor in denial of what he thought was the motive of her anger. But she already knew what he was saying was true. No she knew he hadn't cheated on her, but that wasn't what was bothering her. She was sure he and Miroku (who, she was sure, was his company, and on who she'd be certain to tell upon) spent hours basking in the beauty, even if raunchy, of those women. And lately she had worn little less than her slippers, some baggy jeans or sweat pants and one of his old oversized shirts. A scowl was on her face as long as it was buried in a book, which was almost twenty-four/seven these days, some big-ass glasses helping her tired sight. And she was surly and grumpy, and definitely not in the mood for sex.

She had neglected him, true. But she had her reasons, and they were plausible, and_ he knew them_! And instead of helping her to feel better, he made her feel the ugliest disgusting thing on the face of the earth by going to those women, those perfect sexy women at night with Miroku. Besides, she was no fool, her boyfriend and best friend were very, _very_ attractive men, and strippers or not, she was sure they weren't unaffected by their attention- so they'd give back as they could, she was sure some free lap dances had been offered to the men. A sight of an infuriated Sango releasing her ire on Miroku's retreating figure made her feel slightly better and anxious to tell. Especially because she was sure, Miroku had been the one convincing Inuyasha going there.

She had thrown him a dirty look and handled him the card. He didn't take it so she grabbed his hand and placed it there. Her eyes avoiding his as she walked to the bedroom. He made a mad dash to her, desperation and regret etched on his face as she turned on her heels facing him in the threshold as he extended his hand to grab her elbow and spin her around. And then, she asked to be left alone, especially by him. When he tried to repeat that he had done nothing wrong she shot him another glare.

"_Just because you didn't cheat, doesn't mean it's alright."_

"_What's the harm? I just looked! I didn't touch anyone, it's completely innocent!"_

Her glare intensified on his dark golden irises, and she knew he knew he'd fucked up again. Just like he always did when he opened his mouth, one way or another his foot would end up there. And by now, in their group of friends it had become a joke- "Hey, it wasn't me, I don't have Inuyasha's mouth!" Shaking her head she let him enter. He sighed happily, thinking that she had forgotten all about it. But when his only boxer clad ass made it to bed and found her in her pj's snatching her pillow from the mattress and holding a mantle in her left hand as she avoided any eye contact with him , his chest constricted painfully, and it worsened when he watched her making her way to the living room.

Next day found her, in the afternoon, with Sango in a nice lounge in Shibuya sipping a hot chocolate after one of their exams. Sango hadn't been all that surprised, but she had been angry as hell. She told her she'd suspected Miroku was having an affair. Contrary of Kagome's belief Sango didn't believe her fiancée hadn't banged one of those "crazy sluts" into next week. Kagome had said she was wrong that Miroku loved her. Sango looked forlorn and her best friend asked her why. And when Sango responded, Kagome gulped replying she felt exactly the same way. Ugly, unsexy and the boring part of their guys lives.

And that was when Sango rebelled. Determined she'd grasper Kagome's hand in the table and her cinnamon eyes fixed on Kagome's stormy ones and she'd said.

"_Kagome, we're sexy, beautiful, smart, and mature." _Her slightly younger friend had nodded in agreement _"and our men are idiots." _Nod, nod. Sango's grip got tighter as her face got closer to her friends._ "We've been idiots too for thinking so lowly of ourselves. We are smoking hot and we deserve to be appreciated." _Nod, nod. Smirk, "Are_ you ready for the plotting?"_

_Definitely nod._

And it had begun. Kagome was surprised to see how many people Sango knew in these shadier houses of shibuya district. But after all being the daughter of an important yakuza and engaged to Miroku opened a lot of doors for her. The most important being the ones to the _Tanoshimi_ club. They remained closed during the day, but when Sango and Kagome had gotten to the boss office, he heard their story with glee and amusement. In the end, old man Mushin enjoyed this entertainment and how further it could go, therefore he accepted after inspecting Kagome for awhile, Sango rolled her eyes and asked him to hurry up.

"_And you sama, do you want to do this too? You know, Houshi-sama is a __very__ good client…"_

She eyes him like he'd just grown another head. And it was spurting fire from his ass crack.

"_Well for starter I don't think my father would like it. And besides, this being Kagome's revenge, _Houshi-sama _had his punishment already. After all he's going to be needed."_

She and Kagome shared dirty looks and mischievous smiles. And Mushin nodded and showed Kagome the backstage where she'd be getting ready tomorrow night.

Which was today.

A whole week had passed since she'd confronted Inuyasha and she was avoiding him terribly. She didn't go to sleep as long as he wasn't asleep himself. Sometimes when he worked late or stood awake, waiting for her with his golden eyes focused on her back as she underlined her books and typed notes on her lap top in the living room, she'd pretend to fall asleep in the couch so he wouldn't bother up. She got up early in the morning and left him breakfast and lunch and a note saying she'd be in the university, in the library, studying. Therefore, she couldn't fool around with her phone.

She was angry with him. Dammit she was damn angry with him, and she'd right to be. He'd humiliated her, denigrated, had made her feel like shit even worse than what she was already feeling. Thus, she'd give him his own venom to taste. After all _it didn't do any harm_; it was _innocent, so as long as there weren't any touches_. Right? Well, he'd see that she was still good as hell, and as hot as ever. Before they dated she was pretty popular with the guys… until Inuyasha had started attacking them of course. And she knew, now, as she looked at the mirror, admiring her curves on dark and red lace, that she remained just as hot, if not hotter because her forms had become more enhanced since she'd become a real woman, not a very good-looking teenager.

She didn't want to wear heels because she knew they'd make it more difficult, and the past week although she had learnt well and quickly, she swiftly found out (rather embarrassingly and painfully) that wrapping her legs around a pole as her raven haired head faced the ground, or doing a right split was far easier bare footed. Mushin didn't let her. Said the high heels were and absolutely needed accessory. She complied of course. It could be easier to it without the pumps, but she sure as hell could do it. Thank gods for all those years in high school gym team.

Caressing her stomach as she once again admired her figure, cocking her head to the side and furrowed her brow. Inuyasha would see just how much _not boring_, _non routine like_ she was! He'd be floored, and jealous she hoped! Because after his little stupid comeback he sure as hell deserved it. An elegant slim hand slid to a stop on her shoulder and she looked in the mirror to see Sango standing right besides her, a gentle yet worried smiles on her face.

"Are you sure you want to this Kagome?"

Her best friend looked at her friend dressed in a black short tube dress and nodded. Then a smile stretched her lips. As she caressed her skin again.

"It's been awhile since I've felt so good with myself. I know he's going to be crazy mad." She confessed and waited for the older girl's feelings about her words. Sango smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"I know he will, too. At least I think he's going to understand why he should never even leave the house with you there. After five years girl, you definitely gotta keep on surprise him…"

"Yeah, this is gonna blow him off his pants. That I'm sure…!" she nodded, nodded again as she gave herself one last look over and then turned to Sango with a brilliant, genuine smile, and a mischievous glint betraying emotion and anxiety in her eyes as she closed a black silk robe against her body that stopped just below the lace in her stockings

Both sat in one peach colored velvet sofa in the backstage as a redhead girl fantasized in a short- _very short-_ white fur like costume, made her way to the stage and from outside the crowd made some very loud noise.

She had avoided all the other girls in there. She was sure that if they knew who she was they'd talk about her boyfriend and she sure as hell wasn't going to hear it. She kept her distance. The only company she had was Sango. Grinning like a Cheshire cat she grabbed her hands and giggled.

"This is gonna be big!" the younger shrieked, enthusiastic. Sango shared her eagerness to see Inuyasha put in his place and barked a laugh too. Then the raven haired asked to the hot brunette a little taller than her if everybody was here. After all, they'd invited every Inuyasha's single friends at the pretext of a hot party to present a new face in _Tanoshimi_ club_. _Of course they all confirmed enthusiastically. Miroku was in charge of bringing Inuyasha over, and they knew the conniving bastard. He'd get the surly man there.

Sango nodded eager "Yeah, Kouga and Shippo just arrived. Bankotsu and Renkotsu were running late because they had to make some excuse to their gay cousin- Jakotsu, but they're arriving. Hiten and Maten are already here…" Kagome had gotten up and walked to the vanity to fetch a piece of red and black lace and silk. Showing off her babydoll to Sango as she slipped it over her head, the older woman was surprised to see that although it covered her breasts and stomach it barely covered Kagome's rear and panties. Brows furrowed, Sango watched as Kagome wordlessly, but seemingly thrilled sleeved her black silk robe again and smiled.

"Kagome, this is a bit unlike you." The younger looked startled. Her best friend had said that she was with her from the beginning was she backing down? Truth was, she couldn't help but to feel confident and sexy in this outfit and she loved it! She felt powerful all over again. And she loved when she had that kind of control over Inuyasha. The other men were but a bonus. To enlarge her self-esteem, to potentiate his jealous and anger, but most of all to make him understand why she hated him going to those strip clubs. Even if he didn't touch.

Putting her hands up, Sango shook her head as if saying no and advanced to her grasping her hands and giving her a smile. "Don't worry Kags, I'm not backing out. This is… I mean …ano…" Kagome's eyebrow twitched and Sango whispered with a hand covering her mouth "What the hell is making you so thrilled?"

Kagome's eyes turned to its darkest blue-grey color as she looked up dreamily.

"I have a really good feeling that my night is going to be…long"

-OO—OO—OO

"Look asshole, do you mind telling me where the fuck we're going?"

Miroku's lips inwardly twitched on a smile. After his punishment of some well aimed blows to his lower anatomy, he was ready to deliver Inuyasha his own punishment. It wasn't his fault really, Sango had made him do it, and it wasn't his fault either that she had him wrapped around her pinky finger or that he was whipped.

Besides, Sango's idea promised to end Inuyasha's sour mood. Ever since a week ago, Kagome had confronted him he was even grumpier and brasher. And since Kagome was avoiding him to go meet Sango in the club to…_train_, he was the one always receiving hiss blows. And it was time Inuyasha and Kagome both settle the ridiculous tension that had created between them. Besides, Miroku knew he was above all, regretful and afraid. The thought of losing Kagome over the dumb things he said or did had made him crazy before, and he knew the younger Taisho wasn't that far from losing it again.

And most of all, although he loved Sango, he couldn't want to see Kagome take off her clothes. His best friend was something alright, always wearing that puritan mask, but she was sure just as wild as his own fiancée in bed. Well, Buddha! He'd _heard _her countless times, after seven years of friendship in which the last five were spent dating Inuyasha.

Right now the long haired young man was sulking in the passenger seat as Miroku drove him.

"Why Inuyasha, it's a surprise! I thought you liked surprises, you once told you did!"

Inuyasha turned his face carved on tanned skin and molded into harsh angles as he glared to his best friend.

"Miroku when I told you that it was Christmas, I was drunk and I wanted Kagome wrapped in a bow and nothing else to be my present. That's the kind of surprise I appreciate, not one with you, in your car, driving to heaven's know where"

Miroku inwardly scoffed. _If you only knew my friend, if you only knew. _

A great sigh was uttered from the parted lips of the older man.

"I'm sure you will enjoy it Inuyasha. Relax."

"you don't understand…" he murmured, turning his face to look out the window. " She won't even talk to me anymore…"

"Look, you two have been through worse. I'm sure it's just the stress with the exams…"

Inuyasha didn't answer and kept quiet until Miroku parked in front of two familiar doors and removed his key from the ignition. His eyes slowly turned to Inuyasha's seething form. He was about to burst, and Miroku knew for sure he was going to get a punk in the head for not having told him sooner where they were going so that he could refuse. _Well_, the driver thought, _that just wouldn't do, would it? Not after all the work they had._

"Haven't you been listening to a single word I've said to you over the past week? I don't want to return here! What's the part of Kagome is mad at me for being here that you don't fucking understand?"

Miroku smiles and patted his best friend's shoulder until he started growling in a very threatening dog-like fashion.

"Get that cursed hand off me monk, and take me home. I'm tired of this shit. If I had listened to my head instead of you, I wouldn't be here in the first place. "his face set in regretful, sorrowful mood again he looked away again as he shrugged off Miroku's hand and waited for him to start driving him back home again…where he should be…with Kagome, if none of this had happened and she still looked at him. Groaning he buried his face on his hand and sighed.

Miroku tapped his friends shoulder and when gold met violet irises, the driver raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So now, it's my fault?"

"Keh!"

Shaking his head Miroku summoned back the memory of a very threatening Sango, assuring him that if he didn't do as she was telling him to there wouldn't even be anything to gain blue balls. That was such a scary thought combined with Sango's irate face. He'd much rather face Inuyasha's ire than hers. Sighing he unbuckled his seat belt and did the same for Inuyasha. Although the older man clung to the strap that no longer bonded him to the car.

"Come on Inuyasha. One last time to enjoy ourselves and drink a little. Everyone is there, it's just some sort of goodbye party. I know you'll enjoy it.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he shot another one of his infamous glares at Miroku. "No I won't. I don't even _like _going in there..." Miroku raised an eyebrow with a disbelieving look. Inuyasha sighed and acquiesce silently.

"So yeah, some of the girls are pretty hot. But it's not like that. I can't imagine it like that. After all this time, Kagome is still the tone too… do something for, you know?

Inside Miroku smiled openly. On the outside, he remained inside the car trying to persuade his best friend to come and have a drink inside. Turning to face Inuyasha completely he sighed and tried to lower and mold his voice into that understanding tone best friends used to express their sympathy.

"Like I said, you're not supposed to fuck them just because you look. That's just the idea women planted in our minds."

An almost choked snort was heard and seconds later, Miroku found himself with a lump forming in the back of his head, Inuyasha had his nose scrunched up in obvious dislike, a glare was being directed to the hunched man in the driver's seat.

"Idiot." He murmured "I never wanted to."

Exhausted and frustrated, Miroku opened his car door and slid out.

"Look, Shippo, Kouga, the Ikazuchi brothers and Renk and Bank are waiting for us. We're just going for a drink. And I don't want to continue here. I'm going." His tense form near the passenger's opened door as he conversed with Inuyasha proved he was frustrated with Inuyasha recurring denial of his request. Truth was, he was afraid of Sango and pitied Kagome if all her work was for nothing. But to Inuyasha it would seem that he really thought it would no harm.

For the last two weeks before Kagome had confronted him, he'd been drinking down his fears and Kagome's rejections to any of his advances in that same bar. He looked to the door under the neon sign that scrappily said "Tanoshimi club: It's gonna be big!"

Fine, he'd even be the first to admit that the only reason he'd come in here particularly was because it _was_ a strip club, and the only he remotely knew, seeing somehow Miroku knew old man Mushin and had already introduced him to the space. Therefore when Miroku suggested that they'd go take a drink there was as if everything slid into gear. However his irritation hadn't ebbed away. He'd had fun here with Miroku and some of his other friends, and every time he'd come home she was too focused on her work or already asleep. And he always wanted her, although she'd made crystal clear her mind was turned to sex when she'd genuinely dropped every fucking hint he salacious offered. But dammit to him she always looked beautiful with some disheveled up do and one of his old flannel shirts, and those incredible thick glasses at the end of her nose. He'd guess that one more time it wouldn't hurt, maybe some Kami above heard him and made Kagome talk to him again after her staying in Sango's house for three more days to study. If there was a time he blessed his deities for Miroku and Sango not living together, it was now.

And maybe after this night he'd end up a chapter in his life and stop fingering that stupid soft velvet box and get the guts to ask her. He was going to, before this whole ordeal had started.

Gulping, then sighing, then groaning and finally nodding he got out of the car and faced Miroku, looking slightly down seeing he was something like an inch and a half taller.

"Fine, some whisky and mocking wolf shit, and we'll go."

Already with his back turned to his best friend and walking to the closed doors from where some noise could already be heard, Miroku smirked broadly and brutally. Finally. His part of the deal was done, now he'd be forgiven and offered a show of his second favorite female body dancing and stripping. Ignoring the shiver that coursed down his spine he also resisted the urge to chuckle.

When they reached the large and rocklike bouncer he smiled and bowed slightly to the two of them, grabbing the cord that prevented entrance he lifted it to allow them to enter. When they reached the hall, the thrumming of the music could be felt in the walls but no sound was heard, a door preventing sound was just ahead and in front of it was fat, mustached old man Mushin, smiling and opening the door for his many clients as they entered. Inuyasha could see they were among 18 to thirty something. Well, it could be worse; he could be trapped in a club with old coots.

When they reached the opened isolating black door Mushin complimented them with a bow and a laugh and hoped they enjoyed themselves tonight, because tonight they'd have some new material.

Pointedly ignoring his statement, and how much that made him be reminded of his presence in a strip club he walked inside and the music ( or rather, some Lady Gaga shit, as he referred to it) made him roll his eyes and look harder for his friends. He also pointedly ignored the off-stage exotic dancers- oh no, they weren't strippers because they didn't strip, but just because they didn't have enough to do so. Clad only in lingerie that scantly covered their sweaty glittering bodies, they danced inside cages, over stereos and rubbing their bodies in some poles.

Miroku seemed to find their friends quickly and Inuyasha had to roll his eyes realizing that their table was maybe two tables away, max., from the main stage where the so called _strippers_ would go, strip to nothing but their undies and dance provocatively during that, doing a series of salaciously turned gym moves. And right now there was a redhead on stage (still) dressed in a white furs garb that seemed to attract both Kouga's and Shippou's attention.

"_Oi, _shitheads, how about some real woman instead of looking to these, who I'm sure is _way_ out of your budget." He threw himself to the empty cushioned chair next to Bankotsu and Miroku. Except for the ones actually affected by the comment, the rest seem to think it was funny. From the corner of his eye he saw Miroku raising his hands to one of the goons in the other corner of the room, complimenting him. Taking his coat he laid it in the back of his armchair. Shippo stuck out his tongue but Kouga growled a bit.

"Look moron, it's not like I need to be here." Though Inuyasha didn't noticed five pairs of eyes landed on Kouga's daring him to say anything. All they knew was that Kagome was going to surprise Inuyasha…. But in a strip club, heh what could they possibly think? Except for Kouga of course who was still every bit the infatuated bastard he had been since he'd met Kagome when she was 15. Seven years later and he still didn't want serious relationships and was a good friend of Kagome's. Of course he was also a good friend of his, a _really good friend_ because in the last four years he hadn't been out of line once with her. But Inuyasha knew he still had a thing for her and it ticked him off like nothing else. Although nowadays it was much more of a joke.

Clearing his throat, Kouga glared at him from across the table, crossing his arms over his chest. "At least I'm sure that sweet little piece of ass would give me the time of the day. Not sure you're getting that at home mutt…"

"Look you stupid wolf-shit," snarling, even pulling his upper lip up to bare his human teeth, Inuyasha felt threatened with the mere opening of Ookami Kouga's mouth. "Don't dare talking about something you don't know!" Golden eyes flashed darker in anger, but Bank whacked his shoulder.

But not before he heard Kouga mutter "You just know when it's over, she'll come to me". It had been five years since he and Kagome had started dating, two since they'd started living together, and Inuyasha was as jealous as ever, and Kouga… well he still had hope. When he heard that muttered statement, the golden eyed young man stiffened but tried to push away the truth he'd always felt in those words, swallowing thickly. He'd never felt good enough for her. But then again, she'd not always felt good for him either, and they had passed that point.

It was Renk the first to smirk it out and start a conversation, Bank at his side and Miroku at Inuyasha's both grinning like they had just been found stealing from the cookie jar and knew they wouldn't be punished.

"So I heard there's some new hot chick in here."They all grunted their excited yes, Inuyasha keh'ed and looked aside.

"The fuck's wrong with you man?"Hiten leaned forward to inspect him and then raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's detached expression "We're talking about a really hot chick."

"Can't you remember I fucking date Kagome!" he hissed to him and to Miroku too, though he pointedly ignored him to look at the beauty now divested of her furs. Shippo turned around to the guys again and scowled at Inuyasha's remark.

"Well it might have something to do with you actually breaking up with her to fuck Kikyo…"

"That was three years ago you stupid runt!" his hiss was harsher this time, his glare almost setting Shippo aflame as a cruel ice squeezed his heart as guilt seeped in and he remembered how many fucked up things he'd done over the past. "And we're completely over it. Look can't you just leave me alone about these stripper girls? I don't want any of them." Grunting he frowned and set his face in a scowl, almost an angry grimace. "Miroku made me come here."

Some sets of eyes came to a stop in Miroku's violet eyes and pierced ear lobes which the little golden hoops he was toying with.

One arm looped around his armchair he replied nonchalant that if he didn't want to come he hadn't. Inuyasha raged but the other man had already called some waitress in a short navy blue pleated miniskirt and a short white chemise, one red bandanna looped around her neck and under the sailor collar. Smiling to Miroku he flirted by commenting how she was the perfect sailor without a dirty mouth. She hadn't taken the bait but he smiled anyway before ordering everyone's drinks.

"Well anyway…What the hell happened for Kagome not to speak with you?" a bald man, chubbier than the rest of them, asked from Hiten's right, a salacious smile in his face as he reached, moments later, for his long island ice tea.

Inuyasha face scrunched up again. And he lied because he was sick of reminding himself of how much a dumbass he'd been. Therefore by lying to himself and saying she was the one to blame, he'd lie to others too.

"Look she saw a card from here somewhere in my clothes and she got pissed. Now leave me alone." Miroku shot him an incredulous look, as he watched his best friend sip from his whisky on the rocks pissed off. But irritation didn't stay for long in his face. He saw people clapping, the men in the front road throwing 1000 yen bills to the stage. The redhead gave the men a pretty smile and picked up the notes they delivered, to then run to backstage when Mushin got on stage. Some pervert screamed for him to get his clothes off, and was quickly made to vanish by Mushin's goons. The mustached owner of the club cleared his throat on the mike and carried on.

"And now, to your pleasure and surprise, Miss K, to you."

Inuyasha's back was to the stage, but as soon as heard a deep bass fill the room with a sultry jazz, accompanied immediately by a somber sax, he turned around. The stage was completely back but he could see the figure of a supple woman, walking to the pole in the middle of the stage. Suddenly one big round floodlight was directed to her. Raven locks feel with their dark blue reflexes to meet with the darkness of the silk robe she wore. Her legs covered in what he was sure were stockings. His groin tightened when he remembered the white garter belt, garters and stocking Kagome had wore to his birthday a year ago. Shuddering he quickly returned his gaze to the stage immediately interested again. Oddly he felt compelled to follow the woman's movements, which was strange because he'd never been remotely interested in none of these _girls._

The woman seemed vaguely familiar to him, but the light just wasn't right, he couldn't see her face because of her long bands, as she turned and caressed the pole sinfully. He noticed all his friends had their mouths agape and probably a hard on too, because this one was truly a vixen.

Leaning forward completely turned in his chair he observed intently. She grinded her hips in the pole, one of her hands snaking to one of her shoulders, pulling the fabric away, underneath there was a silk black sleeve, but she wasn't disposing of the robe just yet. Hugging the pole higher than her, she hiked up her thighs slowly made a descent he was sure was helped by the silk covering her. Vaguely he was aware he was just as hard as any guy in the club with performance like that. Not in the least raunchy, it was mysterious and sensual, and when the robe feel from her sculpted back to reveal a skimpy and flimsy dark and red babydoll, barely covering her ass, much less when she bent forward and caressed the immoral length of her leg in those stockings, attached to her body by that garter belt, accessories that always stirred him.

"Holy fuck." He heard Kouga mutter, and for the first time in years, he agreed completely with wolf-shit.

Her heart shaped ass made Miroku twitch his hand closing harshly upon the table, some see through lace covering a small part of her ass cheeks, and somehow it was so much better than a thong that he made his head spin. Turning to her audience she lowered herself down, opening her legs provocatively and one of her fingers dipped into the cleavage…

Blinking slowly as if waking up he was suddenly assaulted with the knowledge of why this felt so good, of why he was so comfortable getting a hard on with this person- oh _gods! _Those legs spread to a perfect front split as she licked her lips and lowered her whole upper body to the ground and crawled to the front road winking.- He was going to kill her. He was so going to kill her; she wouldn't even know what had happened. Suddenly as he got up and interrupted the silence and quietness that had made the environment in the bass filled room to be so dense, he wanted to close all their eyes, he wanted to put their heads, all of their heads to cement and bricks. How dare they stare at what was his? How dare she show it?

And when she slowly pulled the strings that maintained her babydoll closed, she stepped forward into the circle of light, and out of the edge of it, like she had been doing, which seemed perfect for preserving one's identity and the mystery. But now as grey eyes came into view along with supple milky breasts entrapped in a strapless glorious bra that showed her ample cleavage. She bit her lips and looked straight at him. Kouga whispered a choked "Kag-Kagome?" the other remained silent though Miroku had a smirk on his face that at the time infuriated him even more. As rage took a hold of him he knocked half of the drinks out of the table as he pounded on it ruthlessly and stalked off to the stage where she caressed the pole again, her thumb snapping her lace panties under the garters, her right hand reached for the pole and she threw her back to it, lolled by the heavy bass and shrill sax, one of her hands moved to the clasp between the twin mounds only _he_ should see, that were his, and that she threatened to expose.

Angered beyond recognition he got up on stage, asking himself in the back of his mind where were the goons to make him come down, but she was _his woman! _Dammit! No one was going to see even more than what they had already, and that attitude, what did she think she was doing? Pulling the hand directed to the clasp of her tantalizing bra he crushed her to him and covered her in his coat. Anger radiating off his body.

She tried to speak but he growled at her, her wrist clasped firmly between his stronger calloused fingers. Her voice was a little startled.

"Inuyasha… le-let me go!"

"Not a word you bitch!" he growled threateningly at her jerking her harshly off the stage. No one was satisfied; "oooohs" and "noooo!" were heard. But he merely gave them the finger. He couldn't even swallow. Those men had a right to protest, after all she was acting like one of those women who belonged to no one and chose to show their bodies to everyone in change of money. _Whores. _

He noticed Sango in his former table talking to Miroku. Everyone looking expectantly at him. And he understood. Oh, how fun to mock stupid Inuyasha. His angry eyes avoid Kagome because he was afraid of what he was going to do, something within him raged and when Sango asked Kagome, avoiding his look, if she was ok, if she needed anything, he lost it.

Pulling the small young woman to him he got in her face while holding Kagome's wrist brutally.

"She needs a fucking conscience! That's what she needs!" pulling her to them, and to his friends who all avoided hiss look, even Miroku who he saw swallowing, she tightened her coat around him and he knew when he saw her chin quaking that she'd start crying in a heartbeat. "What are you so worried about the coat? They've already seen everything." His voice was mocking, sarcastic, disgust coating it. She called his name teary eyed, but he ignored her. His fist slammed back against the table and he heard it crack, but he didn't care.

"I'm so glad I have friends like you, who enjoy seeing me like this. Humiliation truly is your biggest gift." Turning to his two best friends, he saw Miroku flinch and Sango look down when his voice raged against them too "And you two! You can forget seeing my ass ever again! I'm outta here"

Then it was a blur, his head drugged with alcohol and humiliation. Damn it, he was going to ask _her! _how could she do something like this? Knowing perfectly how he'd feel. Had she done it to spike him? And plot with all of his friends, she hadn't even wanted to go there, but Miroku had pressured him. And that idea, he was sure the idea wasn't hers, it had to be Sango's because she was the only one of the two who could reach such places. How could she have suggested something like that? Kagome hadn't even taken a satisfaction with him, no, she hadn't even let him explain, running away every time he approached her to talk. And she had chosen to do that.

Not very far from Tanoshimi club, he found himself in an alley, standing up and in the rage in the absolute ire and anger of what had happened he had forgotten how he'd ended up there.

And then he felt a warmth calling to him and shaking him. As soon as he realized he was still holding her wrist and that he had dragged her with him outside, when all he wanted was to wallow in his misery and drink to forget his skin burned, and he let her go immediately as if she was a sickness he was disgusted off.

"Inuyasha please…" she tried softly, stepping forward to make him accept her touch but he looked aside and took a step backwards.

Ashamed, she could feel a brutal onslaught of tears. It would have gone the right way if he wasn't Inuyasha; of he hadn't his self-esteem problems, if he hadn't suffered enough for a lifetime, if he hadn't been mocked in all of his earlier years. But he was Inuyasha, and now that it all hit her in the face, she had plotted with their friends to make him see her take off her clothes and open her legs in front of them and a whole bunch of people she didn't know. She felt like she had cheated on him, betrayed him, _and_ she felt disgusted with herself. She had been selfish with vain thoughts and now he looked…_so hurt._

The first tears bloomed from her eyes and she covered her mouth to contain the sobs. He looked at her with a heavy angry gaze and passed his hand through his long midnight mane and hissed.

"Did you bring your car?" his voice was cold and detached, but she knew better, she could see the fire burning his insides, in his golden eyes, as once again avoid her gaze and looked away to where the cars were constantly streaming, the colors of the busy Shibuya district filtering in his gaze. He felt burning inside, but an alley wasn't the place to solve things with her. he looked disgusted at her form covered only with his heavy leather jacket zipped from bottom to collar, stopping just below her ass, her stockings giving her legs a grey hue, the black pumps made her look like a vulgar common slut. And he felt nauseated all over again.

She nodded brokenly and looked at him, expecting for something, a word a touch, some kind of reassurance but he looked eerily like Sesshomaru, stoic and unperturbed, his eyes never again returned to hers and she pushed the hem of the jacket lower as he followed her two steps behind into an underground parking lot to get to her car.

After some time they found her small dark blue mini and he got in the passenger side as soon as it was unlocked. His eyes stared unfocused straight ahead. She tried to get her key to stop trembling in her hand. Frowning and biting her bottom lip she tried to understand why she couldn't steady it. The tears started to flow freely and all the stress of the final weeks started to pour into her and she poured them out in angry sobbing tears. A much larger hand caught the key in hers and moved her aside to sit in the driver seat. He waited for her to circle the front of the car and when the passenger door thumped and was closed he sped off for the hectic roads of Shibuya, madly trying to reach Minato ward where their apartment was located.

The drive wasn't fast. As Inuyasha focused harshly in the road and in the signs and in the cars driving in the same road as him, she stifled her hiccups, that weren't even sobs anymore. Her tears weren't dripping from her chin anymore. She felt sore and ashamed all over, her chest constricted and in front of her eyes moments of the last five years sped one after another.

She helping him to get ready to that test when they were so much younger, even though he was a senior and she was one year his junior she still get her biology much better than he did, she still remembered when he was Taisho-senpai. That had gotten them together, their first kiss in the library… how hard it had been when he first had gotten in university and she was in her senior year. His jealousy and her jealousy, her problems with her mother for wanting to spend so much time with him, the fights, the time he'd broken up with her to go and fuck Kikyo, and the morning after when he'd appeared in the shrine, crying his eyes out begging her back, because he'd realized it had been the biggest mistake in his life, and she'd taken him back a week after that when she realized that no matter how much she loved him. But she had been 19, and still sweet, innocent Kagome, after that she'd moved with him and they'd put that behind. Then there was her aptitude to get into trouble. And seeing Inuyasha always did Sesshomaru's dirty work instead of working in the company himself, giving to Miroku the obligation to manage his part, he'd gotten his share of dangerous enemies. And she was the perfect target. She had never let him leave her because he was afraid, and even if she got hurt, like that one time when she'd been kidnapped and they'd snapped her arm in such an odd angle they'd broken it, still he was the one thing she couldn't live without. So surely, he could forgive her this. Right?

Before she assured herself with some pathetic pep talk that she could make him forgive her, that she'd forgiven enough to now also be forgiven for her stupid childish mistake. He was consumed by jealousy and rage and she'd been too when she'd thought in doing this. Only when she donned his leather jacket and still felt naked did she started to feel ashamed and self-conscious.

Now they're making their way to their apartment, actually it was _his _apartment. But one they shared for the last years. Nonetheless when she saw him enter through the door without a word to her she was immediately compelled to follow and make him forgive her, it wasn't that serious, she tried to convince herself, and he'd done worse things… he'd broke up with her with the single purpose of fucking another girl! And still she felt awful, humiliating him that way, everybody knowing (or at least having an idea) of what was going to transpire except for him… And she'd undressed in front of other man with that lusty attitude of hers that she got whenever she thought of him…and her… together, even now a shiver cursed her whole body. That whole spectacle it was for him no one else, it was him she saw when she did her gyms, when she rubbed her body against the pole or when she disrobed.

When she came back to lucidity she entered the room that belonged to them both and gasped when she saw him revolving his drawers, pulling out some jeans and slacks and some shirts and t-shirts, an unusual amount of his usual black boxers scattered in the mattress as he struggled to stick all of that volume in a small gym bag. He didn't look at her and continued packing.

What was he doing? Was it really a motive to get away? So she'd made a mistake and he was ready to give her up and run away with his tail between her legs? When rage filled her chest and he finished packing and looked at her for the first time since the alley she felt something inside her snap and hastily undressing his leather jacket she threw it at him with such force that when it landed on the wall it had dragged a picture of them both in the beach to the ground. It shattered.

"So you'll just leave?" she shrieked infuriated, between sobs and tears again. It had been sometime since they had had such a frustrating situation and such a serious argument and she could see he was restraining. His mask still hadn't fallen off his face and he was breathing harshly, his fists closed so harshly she was sure he'd to be carving his perfect nails in his unblemished skin.

She waited and in the darkness of the room illuminated only by the full moon and the lights of the rest of the district, she could see him breathing in deep long inhales and letting the air out very, _very slowly._

"Look Kagome, you know how I am. I can't talk with you right now." His voice was strained as his eyes fell to the floor again. He was angry, so angry on the inside, that if he let it out now he couldn't even think about the consequences, his hands continued to move frantically, this time in his nightstand drawer, he put something in his pocket, but she couldn't see what it was.

"Inuyasha, you can't just walk away…" she whispered determined reaching for him, but he looked at her with those eyes again, disgusted to see her in that outfit. What the fuck was his problem? any other man would've liked seeing in it, but he was the only one she cared about if he liked it or not! Of course that her performance in Tanoshimi club could've thrown him out of his certainty, but damn it he'd not throw away 5 years of their struggle and dedication to each other, away.

"I'm not walking away" he murmured , fists clenched, his eyes didn't find hers again and she saw him tail his hair up in his head. "not for long at least… I think."

"Inuyasha…please… talk to me"

"Look, you don't want to hear what I have to say about tonight!" when part of his anger unleashed, his fist smashed against the wall. He grimaced but other than that showed no sign of being hurt; though she was sure he'd some broken fingers. Grimacing herself she got closer to him, although he turned his face away and stepped back, and she made a move to grasp his hand.

"I know I did a pretty stupid thing baby. But you can't possibly…"

He snatched his hand from hers and frowned at her and groaned like a hurt animal, getting away from her all over again.

"You humiliated me. How did It think it felt to see… to see the woman I love taking her clothes off for those men?" his jaws clenched and his nostrils flared, his voice rising, his eyes got darker and his cheeks were flushed in symptoms of pure anger. "And they all knew, and they watched you, its humiliating! You acted like a whore!"

Air was cut short for her as she watched his anger continue to flare, and no regret in his eyes at his insult. She felt another of those lumps on her throat as another onslaught of tears made her eyes spill.

"You don't understand how I felt. Three weeks I buried myself in books so that I could have good grades and don't have my ass back in Kyoto and away from you! And I felt ugly and unattractive, and then you get home with goddamn fucking signed card of a strip club! What am I supposed to think? So you wouldn't cheat but you still went there to see them parading their goods."

"Will you shut your trap? You spent three whole weeks ignoring me and that was fine by me, I knew your reasons, but since when can't I have a drink with Miroku? So the douche took me there, what the fuck ever, I didn't even want to go, nor was I interested in those stupid dancers!"

"So why did you came home with that goddamn card, was it for me to see, was it to wake me up and make me put out for you?"

He glared at her with barely contained ire, his eyes ablaze, his voice escalating as he got angrier and angrier.

"You fucking bitch I couldn't care less if you didn't put out! In fact I think I'm glad this happened; now I can finally get rid of you!"

And silence hung between them again as he stared a little hazy eyed to her, blinking slowly as if finally coming to. But she just stood there, hands trembling, looking at him desperate for him to take back what he'd just said. And when he didn't say a thing she felt the world crumble around her. All of her life had been built around what she and Inuyasha had. He had always been her priority, even when she ignored him to study; she did it in order to be able to stay with him.

Feeling vulnerable and shredded she fell into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, her trembling hands sweating and squeezing each other as she stared blankly, ahead.

"Fuck" he breathed in frustration. Sitting up next to her he reached for her shoulder, because even if they were pissed at each other, he could never, ever let her believe he wanted that, that he was happy with it. "Kagome I…"

She shook her head and put a hand to his lips as the other, already soaked, came to her blotchy eyes to wipe the tears.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to abandon her pride and expose herself completely, so that he could understand. And…and if it ended – she suppressed a new sob at the thought – above all he was the person she worried most in the whole world, he was best friend, if it ended she wanted to make sure he understood why she'd been stupid, but that she loved him. And that the last five years were the best thing that had happened to her, no matter what.

"Yasha… I …I was really worried I wouldn't get good grades, and that was why I got so worried about them and studied so hard that I neglected you and ignored you for three whole weeks. And then I felt so bad of always looking a rag but when I found that car I got so mad, I thought I'd explode…"

"That card meant nothing Kagome! Some girl gave it to me; it doesn't mean I wanted it or her for that matter!" She didn't seem to listen and when he was done she returned to her narrative sequence as if he'd never interrupted her.

"But then you said it was fine, that no harm was done, it was _innocent _you said…And I decided to prove you it wasn't. Sango helped me. We asked Mushin-sama if I could prefor-" she sighed, stopping herself, her hands squeezed each other harshly and she drew a shaky breath "I didn't think… I didn't think right away that it would make you so angry, but you're right, and I'm the one to blame really. Don't get mad with Sango and Miroku, nor the guys, they're just doing what I asked them to do; we just didn't realize you'd get so mad… I mean I knew you were going to be mad, but not to the point of…"

"Then what? What did you think? That I'd be fucking thrilled when you got all hot and bothered by seeing those guys watching you undress and dance like that?"

His voice tight as were his jaws clenched. His eyes to the side, she slumped in acceptance and wept silently, the tears just sliding down her face in deep sorrow. She knew he was to be handled carefully; he'd suffered enough in the past with his father's death, the scorn of his mother, for being bedded and defiled by a man like his father, so rich and powerful when she was but a poor girl of a very humble origin…and he was older and married. And Inuyasha ended up in his grandfather's house with a sick mother and a measly understanding of what he'd done wrong for being treated like that … Her hands fisted in his shirt as she cried into one of his shoulder blades.

"I'm- I'm sorry Yasha…I never meant to make you feel humiliated, I just…I was so angry with you, that you'd lost interested in me, that you'd find me plain and boring …I wanted to show you it wasn't _innocent_, people go there for a reason, and that to see what they can't get at home. I messed up and I'm sorry. But I didn't enjoy no one's gaze on me tonight but yours baby. In my head it was me and you, right here. I love you Yasha, you're the only man who leaves me hot and bothered and the only one I want to impress"

Her words weren't charged with erotic and sexual tension as one would think, seeing how she was crying on his back and gripping his shirt frantically. But it was still hot to think of laying down and enjoy a show like that one…licking his lips he looked at her teary face and brought it up by her chins but she got up and shook her head. Fetching herself one bag to throw in some clothes, she put it on the bed and slowly and languorously pulled some underwear from the drawer and dumped it in the suitcase.

She had said all he wanted to hear, and now that he was calmer, he could see that leaving her wasn't really a good way to deal, especially because he'd be asking for more a week later on the porch of the shrine, not being able to stand another week without her. And damn it if he hadn't done worse shit, and she'd always, always forgiven him. Seeing her swallow her pride and say exactly what she felt had warmed up his heart, and despite still bubbling in jealousy, maybe he was exaggerating, she was telling the truth, he was sure. They're steady for five years now, and she had apologized and he couldn't deny it because he was so damn jealous and possessive or so damn hurt by…_previous experiences_ in his life. If she wanted forgiveness, she eventually would be granted it.

And now _she _was fucking **packing**?

As she fumbled with a skirt to push it inside, and then reached for another in the hanger he grabbed the bag and turned it upside down, clothes scattering over the bed and on the ground. She blinked stunned and very calmly asked him why he'd done that.

"You aren't going anywhere!" he ordered and she scowled her brows, trying to understand his reasons… He himself had told her he didn't want her anymore, that he wanted to get rid of her! Then why didn't he want her to out? Was It because he had promised her mom she'd be safe and well groomed? Hating the sound of that word in her head she cleared her throat and getting it clear she explained.

"Look Inuyasha, I'll be going to Sango's and Miroku's… I'm really, really sorry." Pecking his shoulder fondly she gave his side a gentle squeeze "and, don't worry about momma… just tell her I wanted to spend some time with Sango…"

"What the fuck Kagome you aren't leaving _our house!"_

"_Your house." _She sharply replied, a tinge of bitterness playing in the edge of her eyes. Then her brows furrowed and she huffed, index and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose to then expand and rub her eyes."I don't really understand… you just told me you were glad this happened, because now you could break…"

"You see? That's why I didn't want to talk to you today, I say things like that when I'm hot headed-things I…" grabbing her chin and making her look into his eyes, to see he was serious he blushed a bit and kept his voice steady "Things I don't feel baby…"

"I don't understand. Why do you have to be so confusing?" she groaned frustrated, her hand to her troubled head, trying to contain another sob and contain the relief inside her chest from bubbling.

He sat near her again, a need deeper than anything installing in his heart to reassure her that he loved her more than anything, that he had always had… suddenly his hurt hand was taken by one of her more elegant and slender ones. He hissed harshly and tried to tug it free but she scowled, looking at him with that concerned look she got whenever he got hurt.

"Baka" she whispered fondly, another hand snaking to his healthy one and she tugged him into the white door in one of the walls of their room. When they entered the bathroom, she made him sit in the floor to lean against the tub. Then crawling to the closet under the sink, she opened it and brought a bottle of Saline solution, straddling his thighs she brought his hand closer to her and frowned.

"It's not broken."

"Keh. I'm not some weak bastard, I don't break that easily" She frowned again at his cocky demeanor and tapped him in the nose, like one would do to reprimand a dog.

"Be quiet."

The man frowned at her command, but he knew better than disrespect it, and offered her his damaged hand when she opened hers. When she cleaned the cuts on his knuckles and applied a salve to ease his pain and cauterize the wounds faster.

He hissed but didn't complain, instead taking his time to admire her, the need to make her see he loved her so much, actually _hurt_ in a good way when he thought about it, and here she was, taking care of him: brows furrowed in focus and a biting her tongue to be accurate and deft when she rolled the bandageto keep the concoction into place. When she was done she patted his wrist and moved to get up.

He was faster and caught her by the waist pulling her to him in a straddled position. Only then did he remember that she was dressed in no more than those stockings and lingerie, the pumps forgotten at the house genkan. Gulping he crushed her to him, trying to ease the lump in his throat when he buried his nose in her neck and raven tresses. She choked a little and tightly encased him in her nimble arms, her nose nuzzling his cheek sweetly as she hugged him completely with her thighs on his hips, grasping as if he was her lifeline.

"I'm really sorry Yash, really, really sorry." She mumbled brokenly, then she took a deep breath and nuzzled further into him gripping him tighter to which he corresponded by bringing her harsher against him, his fingers bruising her skin. "I love you baby, I didn't want to make you feel bad."

"How could you even think you were plain or boring to me?" He mumbled in her ear, as once again his body began to realize her state of undress in his arms.

"I was a mess."

"I didn't care that you wore my shirts or that you wore those ridicule thick glasses. To me…" he pulled her away from his cheek as he departed, temporarily, from her neck "You are the sexiest piece of ass in the world. No matter what you wear" Inuyasha's thumbs furiously working on wiping her tears, the evidence that once again their relationship had some bumps along the road. She choked on her laughter and lowered her forehead to his.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really baka. Which you would've known if you had talked to me…" lowering her gaze in shame she swallowed thickly and got ready to apologize again. Dammit he was right. If she had talked to him, then the fact that he had brought home a damn stupid card didn't change a thing and she wouldn't have gotten so pissed. But before she could speak he nudged her with his nose, his lips closer to hers than before, and she was reminded of how plain and boring _he_ _wasn't _to her, because dammit! he still gave her the shivers and made her blush, as if he was Taisho-senpai and not her freaking boyfriend…of five years.

"I love you and I am in love with you" she could feel his breath on her lips, almost felt the motion of his appendages against hers, her hands squeezed his shoulders when his started to trace erotic patterns on her bare lower back. His eyes, that tawny hue that had floored her the first time she'd seen them, bore into her stormy ones, which always made his stomach quaver. His whispers stirred something inside her and she bit her lower lip to prevent from making any noise as he whispered again.

"Like crazily, madly… I am still as in love with you I was that first time we kissed in the library. But I grew to love you too, just as deeply, and I must say I'm an idiot if I thought I could stay away" Her eyes fell again and he palmed one of her cheeks.

"I feel…" Gulping and remembering what he'd said about talking, she let out an unsteady breath "Ashamed."

"Listen Kags… When I called you…that" he chastised himself as he let her know that he was sorry "I didn't mean it. I was angry, and you know when I'm angry…"

"You say things you don't mean. I know." One of her hands came to a spot in his scalp just a little lower than the crown and she scratched lightly, releasing his dark, long hair from the rubber band, just enough to make him dig his fingers in her flesh and close his eyes in bliss. Her lips ghosted over his and he stood absolutely still.

All that anger was still inside him, and he had to let it out. He was thinking about running or maybe grab his bag and go to _dojo_ and practice. Something he could lose himself in… But she was testing him. And if there was something he could lose himself in was definitely Kagome. Problem was, if she did want this, he wouldn't be able to stop her, and it would be absolutely brutal. Not that he'd never let it out on her, but when he did it she got so sore and so hurt that she'd spend at least a whole day without moving out of bed.

Along the years he'd learnt ways of controlling his forever wavering moods. He had always refused anger management and since he'd Kagome in his life he hadn't needed it. But there had been two or three situations he was so, so angry, and she'd offered herself for him to unload his anger that she'd been hurt. But that had been years ago. The last two years had been very peaceful with of course the almost daily arguments about nothing important. He didn't want to hurt her.

So when her lips took his, he froze, trying to fight his loins that warmed happily at her touch, and didn't kiss her back, though his hands on her sides fisted painfully. She sighed and removed her lips from his just a little to nudge his nose with hers.

"I…I c-can't 'Gome…" but his hands had worked a mind of their own and pulled her painfully to his crotch where the evidence that he wanted her shudder almost violently.

"I need you, baby. I need to feel you" She breathed against his sensitive ears, licking his lobe. He whimpered almost pathetically and pulled her to him again, crushing her body to his, her head to his shoulder, they're so close they couldn't even kiss. And when he planted his strong calloused hands on her thighs and started to stand up, all the while nuzzling her neck, guiding them straight to the bed, where clothes were scattered everywhere, she knew she'd won.

Her breath was knocked out of her when she felt her body collide with the soft mattress. Legs spread open, Inuyasha between them, working on opening the garters as he kissed her neck hungrily. Her agile little long white arms embracing his neck as she pulled him up to a cunning languid kiss that he wound up dominating with his manipulating tongue catching hers and massage it erotically. Her whole body turning to mush at his fervency.

"Yash…" she breathed, her hazy eyes closing when one of his skilled hands that had already unhooked the garters holding the stockings, moved to her back to find the hooks that closed the belt a little under of her midsection and the other hand, when finished with the suspenders came to pull the fabric out of her body. His mouth that had already descended enough to be at her cleavage nipped on her sensitive white flesh and she whimpered when he didn't touch her and instead kept massaging her inner thighs. She tried to move his hand to her core, where she was wet and wanton and where she needed him so awfully much. But he batted her desperate hands away and moved completely away of her lower body. His forearms resting on each side of her head, and his tongue snaked out to lick her lower lip. In a heartbeat she'd him trapped in her mouth, her hands quickly tugging on his white t-shirt, to undress him.

All she wanted was to touch him, to meld herself into him, to make them one, each a half of a unity. He acquiesced her silent request and kneeled between her legs to steady himself and pull the garment up and out of his body. She leaned on her forearms to see and shuddered, waiting for him again. But he didn't come he just stared a little longer at her. And she knew that expression. '_Come and get it_'

Quickly scrambling to her knees she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him harshly, with such demand behind it, such desperation, that he thought just maybe she wasn't going to be the only one to be completely spent after this session. And then she moved her caresses to his cheek to his neck where she languidly stroked it with her tongue, she bit and her nails rake from his chest to his abs, hungry and wanton she muttered his name, face buried in his collar bone.

"Inuyasha…"

His control snaps.

The anger in him turns to hunger, a brutal famine. Her back crash harshly against the mattress again. And he is everywhere, her arousal matching his as she feels his hardness against her slick core. There is no teasing in his gesture as his hands enclose on her breasts, her nipples stiff and aching as the cloth of the bra is rubbed insistently against her sensitive skin. A moan escaped her mouth, but his is already there to swallow it, his teeth closing on her lips, on her tongue, callously drawing blood, somehow, that relieved the pressure and he laps it hungrily taking complete possession of her body and desires. His hands, his touches aren't soft. As one of his hands remain in her bra, quickly working its clasp, another slides down her belly, her body shakes, but he doesn't even seems to realize, his mouth descends on her free breasts, lips taking possession around her darkened left nipple. When his hand finally makes contact with her most heated, slimy skin, a groan escapes him and her head is thrown back.

"Please 'Yasha…P-please!"

Her wails were desperate when his thumb and index pinched the deliciously sensitive pearl between her nether lips, as his other hand did to her right nipple, while it awaited his turn in his mouth. Then only the thumb remains as two of his fingers entered her with a haste. She felt completely blind, she felt breathless as if she couldn't function correctly as long as he didn't quench her thirst of him. Her own hands on his neck tightened and she felt powerless. Then one of his hands, devices of pleasure, went lower, bumped hers wrist when she tugged the fabric covering what was _his_ out of her skin. He growled in her flesh and she felt the heat literally slide inside her veins, inside her, connecting between her legs.

"Be quiet." He ordered in a raspy murmur, but she wasn't. Her hands tenaciously kept tugging her undergarment down and with a huff he did it himself, pulling the see-through fabric from her hips down her long legs. And although she was so hot that in other circumstances, in this warmth she would've thought she had a fever, and the stockings weren't the most comfortable thing, she knew better than take them off, because Inuyasha loved them, it was one of his fetishes, and she didn't mind it at all. She loved to see his golden eyes meld into dark arousal whenever she wore them, and when she kept them during sex he was always wilder.

Not that he needed the encouragement right now. She knew this was going to be one furious, fast, hard ride, and that was exactly what she needed. She wanted no control on his demonstration of love. So if he loved her furiously, fast and hard that was how she was expecting him to show her.

However she regretted her need to get out of her panties when his fingers didn't return to her warm wet slit, and kept toying with her nipples, or caressing her neck, his mouth just above her. His hips between her soft milky thighs rubbed very hard and aroused cock in her puffy wet lips and in her wanton bundle of nerves, and every time she opened her luscious lips to moan or hyperventilate, her brain fogged. She could hardly breathe, much less think or regret anything or be remotely annoyed that he wasn't fingering her anymore.

Trying to calm down her breathing she gripped his shoulder as he muttered in her lips through tightly clenched jaws.

"We sh-should …calm down"

"N-no. Please…"

The last syllable came out slurred and prolonged. He had already tried to speak again when one hand sneakily made a way down his defined abs, feeling his muscles tense and coil under her touch, his spine curling a little, making his hot hard cock rub against her needy core immediately, again. She took a hold of him through the jeans he was wearing and he hissed, his forehead coming down immediately to her shoulder. When out of the restrain of his black boxers, his thickness and length found a home in her tight hand.

The thumb caressing the slickened slit at the head of the cock, made him shudder in her thoroughly kissed collar bone, and she relished in the knowledge that it had been her, and her alone, who'd made him so desperate for release, as she was. She tightened and loosed her hold on him as she moved her hand firmly up and down, her thumb always teasing that patch of skin just under the head where the mushroom ended, that was slick with pre-cum , the evidence of his obvious desire. When her hand, in a motion tightened dramatically he yelped and started bucking in her hand, panting harshly, like a dog, in her ear.

"You like that baby?" she whispers sultry in his ear. An advanced urge like the one she'd gotten on stage on the club took hold of her and she was determined to show Yasha how muchboring she_ wasn't. _She wanted to conquer him. Be a temptress and tease him, until he was on his knees begging.

"Ah Ahh-h Fuck!" His voice was strained and bordering on a anguish, as his facial expression twisted. She smirked

A harsh buck, made her hand slide to the base of his thick shaft, and she moved it to tug on his balls with a feather like touch. He shuddered again, she felt him starting to tense up in her arms. He wasn't coming just yet; with his demonic heritage it was hard to make him cum with a handjob, but she knew what she could for him.

Suddenly his nose which was buried in Kagome's skin before is I the air, his eyes were starring to the ceiling above, and his lips couldn't kiss her again. She had rolled them.

But had hurried and gotten to him in an instant, kissing his lips with a yearning that, in her mind, only she knew. Her lips closing on his and on his tongue whenever he got it out to play with hers, curling in a sexual dance.

Her hands were working the jeans and boxers out of him, and he gladly, if not a bit hungry, complied, chuckling a bit when she caressed his foots when removing his socks. Suddenly she found her way back to him, and her lips planted themselves In his neck murmuring assurances.

"Yash, you're such an idiot, thinking you could get away from me…" he smirked against her lips and rubbed his aching shaft in her taut soft belly. Her tongue snaked out to meet his lower lips and after licking it, she dragged it with her teeth. Upon its release Inuyasha gripped her painfully hard to him, her belly completely entrapping his waiting shaft, his fingers dug in her back, and she felt utterly possessed and dominated, with her smaller form adjusted to his.

"Yeah? What would you've done if I had gotten away?"

"Search you. Beg forgiveness. Beat the living shit out of you." Then her face got closer, the dark in the room intensified, but the board just in the building ahead of hers made it lit enough, her lips dragged to his lips where her words were softly spoken, again with a feather like touch. "Fuck the daylights out of you." She saw him smirk and relish in her statement. He'd always liked her being vocal in bedroom, but when she talked dirty…

"Oh yeah?" his eyebrow rose in a quizzically and defying movement and she breathed her "yeah" in an equally defying fashion. An in a move very similar to hers, she found her bare back in the untidy comforter of their bed. Looking surprised, she threw her stormy eyes to him, and that dark smirk appeared again. This part of him, the wilder, darker, hungrier part of him, which was never satisfied, came forward and she quaked in his embrace, not just because he'd moved to worship her nipples again, but because this part of him turned him on to no end. Her hips buckled against his and the hotness of his thickness slid against her damp sex and they both shuddered,

"I ain't seen nothing yet 'Gome"

"Ooh you bastard!" her groan fell on deaf ears, even to herself when his hand returned to her wetness and hotness, that all but screamed for his long calloused finders. Her words were dragged again, slurred in desire and need and under his knowing smug smile. "I hate you. Have I told you that lately?" Her words would've sounded awful if they didn't know each other so well. Over five years, they'd created their own codes. And this was one of the earliest ones. When they'd indulged in make-out sessions behind school, they didn't' exactly admit to each other their growing feelings. In fact they argued so much that those three contrary little words, were the perfect way of saying 'I love you' for them.

Inuyasha smirked in the corner of his girlfriend's mouth as she told him how she hated him.

"As much as I hate you."

"'Yashhhh-"His fingers that had never really stopped skillfully moving inside her velvety heat or her lascivious clit, now picked up pace and made her shudder, her hips lifting up from the mattress, her head thrown backwards as she penetrated the muscle of his shoulders with her long manicured nails, and made him bleed. Snapping his jaws at her, his fingers curled inside her and his thumb pressed her clit with an invisible but strong tremble, her nails entering further on his skin. He didn't really care though, couldn't care when she arched her back, lips parted and panting, her upper body, from her cheeks to her nipples tinted red, she wanted to scream, he could see her trying but no sound escaped her open mouth as she rode her orgasm, her juices flooding her tight channel and drenching his fingers.

She bumped, limp into the mattress and breathed harshly, trying to catch her breath. He hovered over her and offered her a cocky smile.

"Did you enjoy yourself, you little bitch?" she didn't open her eyes but her lips stretched in satisfied lazy smile. "You scratched me."

He was going to add something, like asking her to kiss it better, but it was too late because suddenly a hand came to his head to grasp a handful of midnight colored hair and slam his mouth to hers in a heated kiss. "I know." Then her lips and her tongue where in his shoulders, her soft wet tongue laving his scarcely bleeding shoulders with moist affection. "You're gonna pay for that, you jerk." Her voice was lazily amused as she got to her elbow to resume kissing him more thoroughly, there was nothing quite like kissing him.

"I need to fuck you" he groaned, reaching his fingers with his mouth to swirl his tongue around his juice coated fingers. She tasted bittersweet and he lapped feverously at the taste that had left him wanting more. She pulled him by his hair again.

"I know that too." Pulling his body to her, he was surprised when she locked her legs around hips. Her thighs clenched him harshly and her feet crossed at his back. He would probably be surprised at her eagerness, seeing that it was she who initiated the sex, she liked it slow and deep not hard and fast, though she loved it when it was him initiating activities, but he didn't have the mind to be surprised. Oh no. Because before he could even think about it, her palm was already massaging slickened head of his cock, then gently sliding down and tugging him up and down, a finger escaping to tease him and trace patters in his sac.

"F-Fuuck, Kagome, I…we…_Fuck_!"His voice strained against the lump lodged in his clogged throat.

When his face fell in the crook of her neck for the umpteenth time that night and his teeth closed on the same muscles she had damaged on him, he decided his balls hurt too much to keep restraining. He'd to have her; he was so hard his dick was throbbing. And she was pulsing for him too, he could almost scent her, and besides- he just knew these things. They're fire together, and he knew her from the inside out, every ridge, every curve, and every patch of skin, or every lock.

One of his eyes traced her skin harshly from her risen knee to her thighs and delivering a caress to her hip bone, her nipples hard as a rock against the sensitive skin of his chest. One thrust, one thrust and she'd be his all over again.

It wasn't soft or sweet, and when he finally entered her it was brutal and harsh, and it knocked her breath out of her lungs, made her grunt harshly as if she'd been slapped in the face. He moaned then clenched his teeth as her lubricated cunt helped him start a series of harsh brutal thrusts. His hands gripping her hips firmly, bruising them against the mattress, his spine curling to hit those dark and moist hidden depths. The brutality and violence behind his fucking did not surprise her in the least, she was expecting him to be like this, and she enjoyed it oh so very much.

After the frustration and fear and anger she'd been through, she needed him to do this, so that she could relieve the pressure she felt built in her chest, originating from those feeling piled up. This time their love was harsh and grunting, his skin slapping against hers harshly, the sweat beginning to slick their bodies so much that he leaned into her, their skin completely meld into each other, his knees spread further apart as she opened her legs wider and embraced him tighter , his teeth hadn't left the muscle of her shoulder, biting it and kissing it or licking it, he kept his face buried in her curve ad his hands changed from her hips to hug her lower back bringing her to him, and with the added leverage his hips pounded her even harder, faster, his pace almost inhuman.

She cried from the force of his thrusts and the pleasure they're presenting her. She could feel her sex tingle with excitement and throb around him. His pace so fast that her moans came out broken by the jerking motions. She couldn't even try to accompany him, but it was ok, because this was for him, she wanted to give herself to him again, to let him alleviate his anger, turned into lust, into her. her hands were desperate again, scratching his back to pull him closer and closer, infinitely closer.

"Oh gods…Ooh…Oh" a strangled sound leaving her throat "Baby…"

But he couldn't handle it anymore, his teeth clamped down on her muscle, her moans escalated to screams when he felt her tighten her slick scorching hold on his plundering cock. And she wasn't just tight, snug wasn't the world. No, she literally choked him, milked him of his seed straight from his balls. And when her climax finally hit him full force and she sung to the ceiling how much she loved him, how much pleasure she was getting from his actions, he couldn't hold it anymore. Shooting thick pearl colored strands of seed deep within her womb, with a cry and a rumble from deep within his chest, as her cushioning warm walls continued milking him softly, his hips still bucking but so much lighter than before, Inuyasha tried to steady his breathing and slide off Kagome.

But she didn't let him. Instead focused on rolling her sore hips to change positions with him and rest her head on his straining chest, as he struggled to breathe but held on to her, crushing her to his body, feeling their fluids running from her core to her thighs and trough his own thighs to the warm comforter. Her cheek on his peck she sighed loudly and snuggled deeper, nuzzling his skin with a tired, happy smile.

"That was very" kiss "very" kiss "very" kiss "nice".

He chuckled deeply and soothingly stroked her back.

"Just nice, huh?"~

"Not just nice!" her correction made while her stormy grey eyes lingered on his, her chins supported in his hard yet soft chest. Then mischief filled her orbs and created a smile as she sultrily whispered "very, very, very nice."

Laughing a little again he pulled her to him, their faces just inches apart, their breaths mingling together. She looked really happy in that moment, her eyes sparkled with glee, and her lips smiling lazily up at him, only then did he realize he'd a goofy smile too, and how much he'd missed seeing that smile and that glint in her eyes, nuzzling his nose with hers she giggled and softly said she was very glad.

"Yeah? What for wench?"

"I missed you." She replied in a shrug, dropping her body again to hold him tight, kissing his collar cone.

"I missed you too Kags." The black haired man assured the woman sprawled on top of him and she giggled happily again nipping softly at his collarbone.

"So…" she drawled, her fingers tracing a tickling pattern in the middle of his chest.

"So?" his eyebrow rose amusedly, as he stopped his ministrations on her back.

Pulling an arm to his chest she leaned her chin on her forearm and looked at her lover with a serious gaze.

"Am I forgiven?"

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. Then he looked at her just as seriously and pushed her softly from above him to lay alone in the mattress as he tailed his sweaty hair again, preventing it from connecting with his even sweatier skin. She turned in the bed suddenly, her eyes following his every move, and she saw him took at his pants, with his boxers still inside, from the floor, her heart sank to her stomach.

"Inuyasha? What do you think you are doing grabbing your pants?" her words came flustered and she bugged her eyes, gripping the edge of the bed as if to be able haul herself from it to him. His eyes came momentarily to her as he searched for something in his pockets.

For a moment she let herself admire him in the white lights of the digital billboard outside, then he came up to her opened her hand and closed it around something velvety and round, closing his fist around hers he pulled her t stand, but it seemed that her balance and the strength of her legs wasn't that good at all, and she wavered and almost tumbled to the bed again.

However, he steadied her and pulled her to him. His lips capturing hers again.

"Do you know what that is?"

She shook her head, eyes wide on his, though she had a pretty good idea. After all, it was little round velvety box, a crevice in the middle. Gulping she tried to open the box and look at it just to be certain. But he prevented her from doing so. Kissing her warm cheek, he pushed her to a warm embrace. Their slick naked bodies leaving on each other. He put his chin on her head and sighed, his ponytail falling to his shoulder. In one hand she clenched the box; in another she searched some midnight locks, not only to entertain herself, but also to have some kind of weapon against him. Inuyasha grimaced noticing the course of her fingers, gently entwining his locks with her forefinger, but that this latter was shaking, very acutely.

"Don't be afraid. Do you know what that is?" his words were a breath on her ear, and she realized she was shaking as if she was a victim of hypothermia… Steeling herself she pulled her own body closer to his and buried her face in his neck, arms clenching around it.

"I…I think so."

"Well then. Shouldn't we talk about it?" he asked just as slowly as all their whispered words before. Apprehension started to seep into him, the regular doubt fogging his senses a bit, especially when she shook her head vigorously and started to back away. Afraid of the rejection he thought he'd see in her eyes he kept her in his chest and tried again, uncertainty creeping up his hands and arms, and voice and face, tensing him up.

"Pl-please, let's just talk about it. No… stupid kneeling scenes …o-or sappy speeches…"

She bit his collarbone where he was cuddling her a little too closely, locking her there with strong muscular arms. However when she startled him, he jumped back and they found themselves face to face. For about one second– before she shrieked, a giant smile on her face and she launched her body to his, tumbling them both to the bed, the velvet box still clutched firmly in her fist.

Under her, he felt reassured by her really happy laughter, she was bubbling in glee, he'd say ecstatic as she kissed every inch of his face, her lips lingering on hips, taking possession of him.

"Kagome…?"

"No talking, idiot. Yes!" She said in a strong voice, her nose bumping his amorously, and he could feel the happiness radiating out other. Pondering her words he stared weirdly at him.

_No talking, idiot? Yes?_

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Then she grabbed his face and straddled his lower torso, both still butt naked, the situation was more comical than erotic, her eyes directly on his.

"Well I just gave you an answer, but I'd still like to hear you asking me…"

"Really?" he eased up a bit more, running one of his larger hands through her hair with care, his eyes glinting in love and wonder. He wasn't exactly wondering about questioning, he was planning on doing that already, but somehow her elated, blissful face threw him in a daze, he was so happy too...finally, _finally!_

"Inuyasha!" Her whine woke him from his love induced trance and he blinked.

"What?"

She whacked him playfully in the shoulder and giggled non stopping as she got away from him and sat on bed instead of him, looking anxious and eager.

"Ask me! _Ask me_! I want to hear you!"

Attaching his lips to her in a blink in languid, profound love kiss, he tried to stop the prickle of tears behind his lids. And as their lips unglued and their foreheads touched, when their eyes remained closed, his whisper sounded like a scream in the silence of the night when it was barely a murmur.

"Will you…marry me?"

Laughing again with unbound happiness she latched on to him and giggled her affirmative answers.

"Yes, yes Yasha…"

Kissing him lightly she brought them both fully on the mattress again, climbing to his body again. Her words were very quiet in the night, very slow, but not measured. When reaching his eyes again she smiled her brilliant smile, which had always planted some kind of butterflies and growing plants in his stomach, which made his heart swell and beat faster and his hands warm with sweat and shake.

"I love you…I love you so much and I'm gonna make sure you'll never leave" She whispered.

Her demeanor now was more serious and he could see the truth in her eyes. And then his chest rumbled, his own lips opened in a smile to match hers, his eyes glinted and he hugged her firmly to him.

"I know… I love you too. What I said before… you know, about still being in love with, as much as in the first day…it doesn't get any better than that…"

"I know baby." Two of her elegant fingers tracing the skin in his jaw to his cheek, then palming it. After a long moment when they're completely involved on each other, she blushed and rose her clench fist "I'm gonna see my ring now"

He chuckled and readjusted her in his side so that she could see her ring, and he could see her reaction. It was one of his most important heirlooms. That and Tetsusaiga, the antique katana that had been in his father's family for centuries.

His golden eyes focused on the piece of jewelry in the silk inside the velvety box. She gasped and looked incredulously to him, then her eyes returned to the little box again, her forefinger snaking out to touch the large oval diamond in the middle of the platinum band touching as if it wasn't the hardest material in the world, but the softest, the smaller diamonds around the big oval one were the next in her finger's course, then the ones imbedded in the band.

"Inuyasha… it's beautiful but…this was a fortune…It's, it's too much for me…I… you…I don't need expensive things" she breathed, still in wonder of the amazing jewelry.

"Well to me is just an stupid western tradition, but… you see, my old man gave it to my mother and before she… uh…she gave it to me…" seeing his pained expression but understanding it all without needing him to say the words. And then she choked. Because not only was the jewelry very expensive- like in platinum and diamond expensive- but now it was priceless. Because it had belonged to the woman he'd loved most.

"Oh Yash…" her hand caressed his face and she deposited a soft, slow kiss on his lips, some joyful tears running down her tears. "Baby I… I definitely accept you proposal, but are you sure you want to give it to me? I don't even need a ring…"

Shaking his head firmly he drew her closer to him, suddenly exhausted and sleepy, and she seemed to be too, her head leisurely resting against his chest, fingers tracing the marks of her nails in his strong shoulders .

"I want you to have it. I knew she'd have wanted it too. She'd have loved you" she embraced him tighter. Kissing his temple, snuggling with.

"I'm sure I'd have loved her too"

He smiled sadly nuzzling the top of her head. "Yeah, you'd have."

"Yasha?"

"Hm?"

"I'll make you ramen for lunch and dinner and I'll wear the white stockings for you for a whole week"

He couldn't help lecherously, even though she sounded sleepy, it was impossible to not feel himself harden at the thought of his favorite food at lunch and dinner and wild sex for a whole week.

"Right now, I want round two!" he smirked in her ear pulling her atop him to kiss her deeply, hotly salaciously. Then a new giggle interrupted that kiss. Frowning at having his fun interrupted he gripped her sides and brought her face to his, her long raven locks shielding them from the outside world as she laughed happily above him. Trying to prevent a twitch from his lips that were eager to match hers, he kept his frown and grumbled.

"Oi wench! What are you laughing about?" she leaned down to kiss his nose, no longer laughing but with mirth still glinting in her eyes as she caressed his skin sinfully to release him from the rubber band again.

"Nothing at all. I just new tonight was going to be big!"


End file.
